User blog:SPARTAN 119/Deadliest War Machine: MiG-15 vs Ta-183
The MiG-15, the deadly Soviet fighter of the Korean War. vs. The Ta-183, the advanced proposed Nazi jet fighter that would have carried the world's first air-to-air missiles, had it ever been built. Only one can be THE DEADLIEST WAR MACHINE!!! =Combatants= MiG-15 The MiG-15 is was a Soviet-built jet fighter most famous for its use against the American F-86 Sabre in the Korean War. The MiG also possessed the innovation of swept wings to reduce drag at high-speed. The aircraft was also the winner of the first jet-vs-jet dogfight in the early days of the Korean War. Ta-183 The Ta-183 was an advanced jet fighter designed by Nazi Germany in the last days of World War II. The Ta-183 was never built, but had it been constructed, it would have, like the MiG-15 after it, had swept wings, and carried the Ruhrstahl X-4, the world's first guided air-to-air missile. =Armament= Close-Range Weapons NS-23 23mm cannon x2 (MiG) The NS-23 is a Soviet single-barreled autocannon firing 23mm shells. The weapon had a rate of fire of between 650 (USAF test of captured weapons) and 850 official Soviet numbers. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 690 meters/second. MK 108 30mm cannon x4 (Ta-183) The MK 108 was a German 30mm single-barreled autocannon with a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute. The 30mm round had a muzzle velocity of 540 meters per second, and four rounds could reliably bring down an Allied bomber such as a B-17. 119's Edge The Ta-183's MK 108 for its greater number of guns and their larger 30mm rounds. Long-Range Weapons N-37 cannon (MiG) x1 The N-37 was a large, powerful 37mm cannon capable of destroying an enemy bomber aircraft in a single shot. The weapon had a rate of fire of 400 rpm and a muzzle velocity of 690 meters per second. Ruhrstahl X-4 (Ta-183) x4 The Ruhrstahl X-4 was an experimental German wire-guided air-to-air missile. The missile was never deployed in combat, but was intended to have a range of 1.5-3.5 kilometers, carry a 20 kilogram explosive warhead. =X-Factors= Explaination The MiG takes the X-factors of Speed, Service Ceiling, and Thrust/Weight, but has a higher wing loading, meaning, while its wings will produce more lift, it will be less maneuverable than the Ta-183. =Other Notes= Match ends on Saturday, 10/15. =Battle= MiG-15: Ta-183: A flight of five MiG-15s flew over North Korea when, suddenly, all five pilots were blinded by a flash of light. When they opened there eyes, none of the landmarks that were below them could be seen, instead they were flying over what looked like... Berlin during the Second World War... "What the hell just happened!?", one of the pilots said into the radio. "I don't know. It looks likes like were somewhere else... If I didn't know better, I'd say we were somewhere in Europe, probably Germany.... Berlin, maybe.", the lead pilot said. "How is that possib...", the MiG pilot was cut off when a rocket of some sort flew at him, "Incoming!!!" The pilot began to maneuver his plane to avoid the missile, but it seemed to follow the MiG, scoring a direct hit and blowing apart the aircraft . The surviving MiGs turned in the direction of the attacking aircraft. They looked a bit like their own MiGs, but marked with the iron cross on their wings and a swastika on the tail. "What the hell is going on here!?", the lead pilot thought, seconds before a Ruhrstahl X-4 streaked towards his aircraft. The lead MiG pilot turned sharply away from the missile, dodging it. The pilot of the lead Ta-183 was surprised, the Russians weren't supposed to have anything this advanced. The lead MiG pilot flew at one of the outer two Ta-183s, 23mm cannons blazing. The Ta-183 tried to return fire, but too late, the Ta-183 took several explosive shells to the left wingroot. The wing was blown off and the aircraft plummeted from the sky . A Ta-183 launched an X-4 in retaliation, hitting a MiG and blowing off its tail, sending the aircraft down in a fireball . Suddenly, the Ta-183 pilot saw tracer tracers fly over his canopy and took made evasive maneuvers. The Ta-183 managed to out maneuver the MiG on its tail, but it maneuvers lead it right into the gunsight of the lead MiG pilot. The pilot fired off his cannons, a 37mm round blowing away the front of the Ta-183 . The Ta-183 that escaped the MiG tailing it turned his attention to the Russian leader's wingman, firing off his four 30mm cannons into the tail, setting it ablaze and taking down the MiG . The Ta-183, however, didn't notice a MiG coming up from above. The MiG pilot fired his 23mm cannons at the enemy, one of them hitting the German aircraft in the cockpit, killing the pilot. The aircraft went of control and crashed . The Ta-183 lead pilot took down another MiG with an X-4 missile . At the same time, the MiG pilot shot down the Ta-183 leader's wingman . The Ta-183 flight leader, infuriated by the loss of his squadron, fired off an X-4 at the MiG. The MiG leader, however, maneuvered his plane so that missile missed. The two aircraft flew at each other, guns blazing. Tracer's flew over the Russian pilot's canopy as he held down the trigger. His guns hit their mark, hitting the remaining X-4 missile on the German aircraft's wing. The warhead exploded and the wing was blown off, sending the Ta-183 spiraling down to the ground . The MiG pilot turned to the east. Even if this was another time, and perhaps some kind of sci-fi alternate universe, one thing remained. He did'nt have the fuel or ammunition to get into any more fights. WINNER: MiG-15 Analysis While the Ta-183 carried air-to-air missiles, these were wire-guided weapons that were probably more effective against bombers. The Ta-183 also had more guns, but this offensive advantage was canceled out by the MiG's superior speed, service ceiling, and the fact that MiG actually came into existence, thus having a proven combat record. Category:Blog posts